Lyman Life
by NerdyJazzy Tam
Summary: Josh is writing his book and telling about his story and job in the White House. Also, is Josh going to be Chief of Staff again?


My Fan Fiction

**Log Line: This fan fiction is based on West Wing. **

**Topic: Josh Lyman**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the West Wing materials. All West Wing materials belongs to Aaron Sorkin and NBC. **

**Author Note: This is my first fan fiction. Please be kind to me, please review, comment, and follow. Thank You!**

Chapter 1: Lyman Life

Hello, my name is Joshua Walter Lyman. I'm not going to reveal my age or birthday. Because I don't want any of you to know, since I don't know all of you that well. But don't worry we will get to know each other real soon. I was born in Connecticut. My father Walter Lyman was a lawyer, but he died from cancer. My mother Jessica Weston-Lyman is a school teacher. Now, my mother is retired and still living happily in Connecticut. I have two sisters Joane Jessica Lyman died in a house fire while I ran out of the house. Susan Marie Lyman is a Navy Lieutenant for 10 years. Now, Susan is working as a Consultant at the White House with President Santos administration. Susan is an amazing debater and she's always won any debate with me when we were young. I work in the White House, because I was the Deputy Chief of Staff for Jed Bartlet administration. I became the Chief of Staff for the Santos administration. During President Bartlet administration I was shot. I had PTSD. I still do. I'm married to Donna Moss. She and I are married for 3 years. I however, retired from the White House while President Santos was getting re-elected. When I hear a certain classical music my PTSD acted up, and I had an episode. My episode ended up on the 6 o'clock news. President Santos was practicing his debate in the Press Room of the White House. We were pre-recording the debate so that the Santos administration can go over it again before the actual debate. When it happened everyone in the room was scared, because I was twitching like a mad man, and I was screaming my head off. The Press Corp was there to write things down, and they were rushed out right when my episode hit. But we later discovered that it was preempted assassination on me by two reporters that turned out to be not actual reporters but members of the KKK. They were trying to finished up what happened in Rosyln.

I didn't really know what happened since I was in so much pain that I actually passed out. The next thing I know, I was at the GW hospital, I felt so groggy when I woke up. I also saw that Sam and Donna was sitting on either side of me and they were holding my hands. Both of them were asleep. I looked up and saw that the tv was on in my room. Even though, the volume was muted but I saw my face on screen. I was so pissed that I banged both my legs on to my bed so loudly that I woke up Donna and Sam.

Sam and Donna: -softly- Hi.

Josh: -angry- What the hell happened?!

Sam: Josh, you had an episode.

Josh: No fucking shit! Why the hell am I on CNN?!

Sam: Because Russell Smith and Brent Hunt from the KKK pretended to be reporters. They recorded your episode and leaked it to CNN.

Josh: Why the fuck is the KKK attacking me?!

Sam: Because they want to finish what they started in Rosyln.

I was released from GW 3 weeks later. I went back to see Stanley Keyworth for some therapy. But Stanley Keyworth send me to another doctor that was working in his office from time to time. I was to go to therapy every week for at least 6 months. My new doctor turned out be my little sister Susan Marie Lyman. Every night I would talk to my little sister about my stress and work. I would spill everything to her every chance I got. Susan is still working at the White House during the day and when she comes home she will check on me. Susan lives in a crappy apartment so I thought it would be best for her to move in with us. And she did. Every night talking to Susan calms me and I can be more free. Susan has PSTD as well. What helped my little sister was that she writes down her thoughts in a journal, and I start doing it as well. To my surprise writing down my thoughts actually works. My brain started to heal as I continue to write down my thoughts. I also began to stop taking my medications. But I didn't throw away my medications because I know that I might need them again. Susan and Donna would talk about their work and they usually summarize it for me, since they don't want me to know too much, since I no longer have my security clearance. I only weigh in is when I hear something that I don't like what I'm hearing that night. Before I retire from my job I went on a vacation for a week to clear my head, upon doctor's orders.

After my vacation I came back with a clearer head. But I was order to retire from my job and Sam will be taking over. At that moment I knew that someone was pulling the strings behind the President's back. I didn't want to retire because I wasn't done with Politics. But I didn't want to fight with anyone on this one, because I know stress would trigger another episode. So, I quietly retired and I wished Sam and everyone good luck with everything. I packed up my stuff and left the White House. Ever since my retirement I was bore out of my mind and so that's when I started writing. In all honesty I'm buying my time because I know sometime by next year my friends and family would want me to come back to politics.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
